mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Голосование
Голосование ( ) — седьмая песня пятого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, а также вторая песня в эпизоде «В поисках утраченного знака». Во время этой песни на выборах школьного президента Искатели знаков отличия вместе со своим кандидатом Пипсквиком противостоят Даймонд Тиаре, кампания которой состоит из шантажа и пустых обещаний. В этой песне дебютирует Силвер Спун. Русская версия= thumb|310px :знаков отличия ::Пора что-то менять! ::Это наш шанс! ::Не бойтесь голос свой подать! ::(Вот Пип! Голос Пипу!) ::У нас возможность есть ::Больше не страдать. ::За Пипа голос должен ты отдать. ::Время новых мыслей. ::Пора голосовать! ::Мы выступаем за правоту! ::(Голос Пипу!) ::Пора нам всё осмыслить, ::По-новому играть. ::Мы голосуем вместе. ::Пора судьбу школы решать. :Тиара ::Что я слышу? Я не верю! ::Каждый должен быть мне верен! ::Не Пипсквик, а «Шибздик», скорей! ::А Тиара, вот подарок,— ::Такой кандидат ярок! ::Так что голос дайте мне: Пип меня скучней! :Эппл Блум: Пусть голосование решит! :Тиара ::У каждой пони есть свои секреты. :У тебя есть... ::Отдай мне голос — я их сохраню. :Например, чудная супер-сила! ::Нарощенная грива... ::Не буду я болтлива, ::А про зубы твои я промолчу! :Эппл Блум: Давайте, пони! Не слушайте её! :знаков отличия ::Пора что-то менять! ::Нам нужен лидер новый! ::Чтобы её прогнать, ::Отдайте голос свой вы! ::Настанет новый день! ::Мы верим: правда за нас! :Жеребята ::Вот он, Пип! Голос Пипу! :знаков отличия ::Настал победный наш час! :Даймонд Тиара: Стоп! Все не проголосовавшие пони, слушайте! ::Пип обещанье не сдержит, ::В отличие от меня! :Тебе нужна новая школьная сумка! ::У вас нету денег, ::Чтоб делались сами дела. :У вас их нету! ::Вот конфетка, съешь её скорей! ::Держи зонтик, спрячься от лучей! ::Кто сказал, что злюка я? ::Но есть одно «но», ::Есть лишь условие одно: ::Вы все выбирайте меня! :Спун ::У меня предложение. ::Хочу тебе сказать: ::Ты достигнешь расположения, ::Если сможешь всем показать... :Даймонд Тиара: Не помню, чтобы давала тебе слово! :Все: ахают :Крошка Бель: Если ты так относишься к лучшей подруге, то я выбираю Пипсквика! :Жеребята ::Голос! :Жеребята ::Вот он! Голос Пипу! Голос! :Жеребята ::Голос Пипу! :знаков отличия ::Время новых мыслей! ::Пора голосовать! ::Мы выступаем за правоту! :Жеребята ::Голос Пипу! :знаков отличия ::Пора нам всё осмыслить, ::По-новому играть! ::Мы голосуем вместе. ::Пора судьбу школы решать. :Жеребята ::Голос Пипу! |-|Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px :знаков отличия ::It's time to make a change ::This is our chance ::Don't be afraid to do what's right ::(He's it! Vote for Pip!) ::We got an opportunity ::To have fun again ::A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe ::(Vote for Pip!) ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Тиара ::I don't believe what I am hearing ::I'm the only one you should be cheering ::Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think? ::But a diamond is perfection ::It's natural selection ::So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link :Эппл Блум: We'll let the votin' decide! :Тиара ::Everypony has their little secrets :I know you do ::A vote for me will help you keep them safe :Like your creepy super strength! ::Or your mane extension ::A little thing I won't mention ::Or those freakish large teeth in your face! :Эппл Блум: Come on now, ponies! Don't listen to her! :знаков отличия ::You've gotta vote for change ::It's time for a new leader ::End all the tyranny ::Vote now and we can beat her ::It's now another day ::And we believe in what's right :Жеребята ::Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip! :знаков отличия ::Our victory is in sight :Даймонд Тиара: Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up! ::Pip makes promises he can't keep ::But I can do more :You could really use a new bookbag ::'Cause I'll make things happen ::That none of you here can afford :To do, like, ever! ::Wouldn't you like a little something sweet? ::Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat ::Who says that I can't be nice? ::But first there's one thing ::An itsy-bitsy little string ::And voting for me is the price! :Спун ::I've a tiny suggestion ::That you should be aware ::You could probably win this election ::If you show them all you real— :Даймонд Тиара: I don't recall asking you to speak! :Все: вздох :Крошка Белль Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak! :Жеребята ::Vote! :Жеребята ::He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote! :Жеребята ::Vote for Pip! :знаков отличия ::It's time for a new leader ::It's time to make a change ::We're here to fight for what we believe :Жеребята ::Vote for Pip! :знаков отличия ::It's finally time we beat her ::And play a better game ::'Cause when we vote together ::There's nothing that we can't achieve :Жеребята ::Vote for Pip! en:The Vote Категория:Песни пятого сезона